


Braided

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampies, Dominant Armitage Hux, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Humor, Leather Kink, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Uniform Kink, Wrists, huxs gloves, reader is a good girl, wrist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Hux couldn't help it today. Today it was like a red flag to a bull. You had decided that wearing plaids either side of your head was a good idea. His attraction to you had been growing over the last few weeks. It was little details like that he'd started to pick up.The reader wears braids to work to get noticed by Hux. a Smutty one-shot fanfiction.The reader is female.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any comments I love them! id love to hear feedback on this as I'm dyslexic and have proofreader but we still miss things. and share with any other hux lovers! it's my first published smut though I've been writing it for 10 years. I'm wondering about doing a follow up to this already, would you be interested in more smut from this timeline? I'm in love with hux and this was just a fantasy that popped into my head while braiding my hair, sorry if the kinks are a tad weird!

Hux couldn't help it today. Today it was like a red flag to a bull. You had decided that wearing plaids either side of your head was a good idea. His attraction to you had been growing over the last few weeks. It was little details like that he'd started to pick up.

First off it had been a yawn he saw you sneaking. Watching your little plump lips make an O. From then he took notice of your wrist peeking out of the regulation uniformed gloves. Unknown to you, his eyes dilated, like someone had flicked a glowing fire on into his eager eyes the moment he saw them. So pure and untouched. Later that same day, dreaming of you below him, gloved hands working his member giving little glimpses of the same wrists. 

Next off the list was the considerable stretch you'd do, showing a tad reveal of your stomach with your shirt popping out every time. Your breasts shifting with a light jiggle. He'd look up next to y/c/e lustrous eyes to typically see them dart around in disgrace while hastily tucking back in. The stretch was always impressive, it made you look long and lean. Again daydreams inappropriate of the General, thinking wistfully of you stretched out over the console. Him pressing into you making you bend back more, mewling and puffing as he attacked your neck. 

So today with you wearing braids was just too much. More thoughts entering his mind of ripping out those braids to see your locks tumble down and pool around your shoulders. Running his hands, tossing the waves, as he kissed those tender lips that yawned over and over.

It had started a bit of fun. You'd developed a crush on the General but thinking it would never happen you'd thought sneaking in a little look here and there wouldn't hurt. Leaning back in your chair doing a little fake yawn while looking around for him. If his back was turned, you could ogle at his behind the rare time he didn't have his greatcoat. Then one day you thought he had seen you looking, so you turned it into a stretch and quickly got back to work. The stretch released tension in an auditable crack, embarrassed to think it may have alerted it to him more. 

You'd sometimes giggle to yourself thinking of the way his hands bunched, revealing his wrists. Many nights you were ashamed to say that you had pleasured yourself to the thought of the same hands rolling up his sleeves revealing more of that crystal, white, freckled skin before they laid onto your ass gripping and kneading, hot breath showering your face as his heart rate raised.

Heart now rapidly rising yourself with renewed thoughts of his imaginary touch, heart feeling like it was going to jump into your throat. Releasing a small smirk to yourself that it maybe had been on purpose you did your hair in braids, like some silly little schoolgirl, so he'd notice you. They were far too young on you but came under regulation, so you thought, smiling more you hadn't begun to notice his presence was nearer. Gulping you look up to your left at the ginger General in your breathing space, his lips pierced, a flash of pink merring over his face. 

"Y/L/N, I notice your hair is not appropriate for the bridge, please stay behind after your cycle" 

"Yes sir. I mean General." 

The hours passed and you were getting nervous at the thought of what the General was going to say to you. You convinced yourself that the worst would maybe a slap on the wrist or at the very most cleaning duty. Other officers filtered out during the day, some around you give little nods of good luck if they caught your eyes, until there was only you left standing by the console. Spying him across the room he was looking out at the sky back to you. Snaking through the other consoles & workstations you stand to attention behind him, making a small cough.

"Y/L/N I see you're still here, as I requested". He didn't turn, hands still cupped behind his back. Thinking well this is good, he can't even look me in the eyes. Maybe the braids are too much rethinking of them. 

"Yes General. Forgive me for speaking out of turn but think I know why". Shuffling on your feet looking down at the black work boots that felt so heavy like you couldn't run even if you wanted to. Swallowing "If you'd like me to remove them I can do Sir. Would it be easier to speak to me?".

"No, don't do that," he replied in the same moment spinning around, grabbing the wrist that was moving up towards the braid. Both your breaths hitched. You looked up directly into his dilated eyes that were clouding over in the pause with lust. "Let me!". His hands launched to each braid pulling on them, causing you to yelp in surprise but only causing him to admit a low growl in response.

"Sir, I didn't mean to wear them to cause you distress" pushing your hands out in front to his chest. His hands running down the bunches to unwrap the ties.

"Y/l/N you are mistaken. They are causing me anything but distress." Fingers prying at the ends. "You have no clue what you've been doing to me these past few weeks." Releasing the left braid it became unravelled, your right side soon joining in being undone. Not realising that your breath had become so rapid, gulping again, making your eyes heavy-lidded to look up at him your lust starting to bubble up. "Do I have permission to carry on?". His fingers lazily twirling the ends of your hair.

At that moment you exhaled a moan you'd been holding in. Hands gripping to the front of his shirt. "Yes General, I'm just shocked. I thought this was turning into some out of control dream." Surprised look dawn on his face at the response, his hands start racking through the twists releasing then making wide waves in y/c hair. Moving your head into his hand "Sorry I'm just..." 

"Stars I've been daydreaming too, far too much." Hands still twisted in your locks, he bends down planting a frenzy filled kiss on your lips. parting as he draws back, chest heaving. "Oh fuck you wanna know what I've been dreaming about? Everything to do with your body and face." Going back in to plant another sopping wet kiss on your lips. This time you're returning into them, mouths moving and sliding over one another. It seemed to awaken more in you than just the kissing, hands pulling him towards you more as you step back into a console. The knock taking you by surprise.

"Stars! Sir, I've been dreaming so long about you" planting another kiss on him. "But won't we get in trouble?". His kisses becoming smaller, trailing to the edge of your lips down the jaw to behind the ear. His hand still cupped your head, fingers intertwined in the hair. Through them, he murmured, 

"I'm the one in charge of you on the bridge and I'm telling you to do this. it weighs itself out". Giving the hair a light tug to expose more of the neck he had begun to nibble at it. Letting out a mewling whine, he smiles through his bared teeth, emitting a groan of his own. As you rut up into him, the arousal becoming more and more apparent rubbing the inner tight on the ever-growing bulge. 

"Wait! ... Slow down for one second" you exclaimed releasing your grip on his top. 

"You know forewell I can't slow down now with you wiggling against me like that!" his hips now rutting on your centre, the feeling of the console in your back.

"Well, can I request before we go further can you roll your sleeves up?". Wincing to hear the response, instead, receiving a kiss in the centre of your collar bone he leans back still pinning you with his hips to the work station, to roll them up. "What have you got some sorta wrist kink?" asking questionably with a smirk playing on his lips as he rolled up the sleeve inch by inch. 

"Its weird right!?" blushing from the question watching the clean freckled skin being shown before you. 

Letting out a dry laugh "No, it's just funny I seem to have developed one too". Growling again, grabbing your wrists, giving a kiss on your lips, that seemed more carnally charged than before. Moving to your ear he whispers to you "Now you've requested something, can I?". Still holding your wrists he guides you to the floor. On the way, you give a light kiss to his inner tight cheek brushing the clothed crotch, which receives a small quiver from his leg, already knowing what he has in mind. 

"It's now or never" thinking to yourself as you hungrily attack the buttons to his bottoms. Lust finally getting the better of you releasing the clothed in the black underwear but very visible erection. Pawing at it with one hand the other on his waistband you looking up with a gulp, at the General. The look in his eyes was purely feral, breathlessly saying to him "Hope you're going to enjoy this" 

"y/n I'm going to enjoy this no matter what. Now be a good girl and carry on". Hearing your real name used made you a tad dizzy. Did he know my name? How? Why now? Still, it seemed to trigger something; a desire to please and want for the beating rod that was inches from your face. Ripping down the waistband to finally reveal the hard-on. 

Pink with a red tip, a perfect size for you, as you reached out to pump a few times. Clasping one hand around it fully the other on the twitching thigh. Wrist poking out between your shirt and gloves. His hips gave involuntary thrust at this, sliding through your leather hand. You sniff in taking the salty scent mixed with his leather and Tobacco smell, inching closer to dart out your tongue and lick the tip. Rubbing it between your hands, you take the very tip in my mouth, suckling, making loud sucking noises as breathing through my nose. Taking the General a little deeper into the mouth. Pulling at your base, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes. With this intense sensation, he tightens at the legs and abdomen, his member pulsing to your rhythm as if it is trying to extend further into your mouth. Deep groans emanate from Hux's mouth. A smirk playing out on your face as he looks down to you. 

His hands find your waves again, twisting his fingers through them to glide your mouth back and forth over his cock. Spit building up as you begin to work it deeper in as he guides with your head helping to fill your throat. The twitching of the cock in your mouth was accompanied by his growls. You're hands-on your chest cupping your breasts, working the now hard nipples through your shirt. Your moans vibrating the member, rapidly assaulting your mouth. Cheeks hollowing out to tighten the grip more on the twitching member. He tugging your hair pulls you off with a smack of your lips, a trail of spit leading to his tip, as your lips are swollen with the overuse. 

Hands rack their way into your hair he draws you up to places his for head against yours, breathing deeply you look at one another, capturing another kiss. Before spinning you around to face the console, holding you close to him. His wet solid erection poking between your legs. One arm around pinning back onto his chest. The other snakes down into your pants and inside the hem of your panties. A finger caresses at your clit, making large circles. Vibrating it into a wet mess, before dipping lower into your folds. Returning to the clit before returning to your hole with 2 more fingers. Your hips bucking up to meet his hand, Your head its resting on his rapidly beating chest. Eyes looking directly up at him. His eyes closed with a pleasurable concentration on his face. 

"Fucking hell, your so wet for me y/n. That's it I can't take it anymore. I've got to have you. I've got to mark you and make you mine. Would you like that and be a good girl for the General?"  
"Please sir, I'm yours willingly tonight" licking your lips tasting the saltiness of his member on your lips. Pushing you back into the console again, his hands travelling down cheeks to your shoulders. Placing a kiss in the centre where your collarbone is. 

"A bit of a slip up there miss Y/l/n, its General remember not Sir", continuing the kisses down the buttons of your shirt while his hands attack the buckle on your pants. Dropping them to the floor and fingers hooking the panties to the side. His hips pinning you to the console once more. Lips meeting together in a torrent of smooches. Your hands snaking around his exposed arms. "I'll have to talk to you again about uniform regulations," he said with a smirk on his lips hovering over you. His left leather-clad hand comes up to pinch your chin, while his other drops to his cock pumping. " are you ready for me to take you?" 

Nodding with the fingers on your chin. He swirls the tip of his cock around your clit a couple of times before lining it up with the wet willing entrance of you. Dipping it in, then drawing back his hips to give that final full push into your hole. Bliss ran across your face as your bodies finally moulded into one another. Legs parting automatically to let him in more. His thrusts starting cautiously but soon gaining pace rutting you into the console. Mewling and incoherent words escaping your mouth while the general surprising for you was swearing black and blue. His grip on your chin as he pumped you made you look at him in those blue eyes. Laying back on the surface stretching, hands grabbing hold of his wrist. This lust untamable, your eyes rolling in the back of your head in pleasure. Hair pooled around you as his right hand came to cup your head hand running through your mushed locks. 

"General please I need your seed in me now" voice ringing out around the walls of the room. The slap of your skin and grunts of pleasure following. His hands moving to your hips. You hooked your legs behind to draw his cock in closer to you. Breasts bouncing manically in your uniform shirt. 

"bloody stars Y/N I'll let you have as much as you want" reaching a hectic pace as you re-grip the exposed skin of his arms his hair now out of place flopping in his heated eyes. Moaning out more pleas, the burning sensation building in your tummy. Then you felt it, that rush, your vision clouds over in pleasurable darkness for a split moment. Your walls working a pulsing member, as it takes him a single full thrust to work his gushing seed into you holding you there making sure you take it all. Breathy moans and panting come over both of you. You reach arms up around his neck to kiss him again one last time, both coming down from your pleasure highs.

"I think it's a good idea for you NOT to wear your hair like that again around me Y/N". 

Giggling you blush to capture his lips again this time a much sweeter peck. 

"yes general, sir "

Withdrawing from you with slop, your pussy missing the fullness, you whimper, sitting up straighter on the edge of the console. The General reaching down to pull up his trousers.

"if you're not doing anything in TWO cycles come to find me and I can go over hair regulations with you."

"So shall I just wear a pony for the meeting?"

"I was thinking Pigtails may be a better idea."


End file.
